Taking A Risk
by MLAQ
Summary: Rachel plans a late dinner with Ivy, Title sucks I know, Rated M Rachel/Ivy


I do not own these characters in anyway; all credit goes to Kim Harrison.

Vampires are so complicated. I already have a hard time dealing with runs, making sure I spend enough time with Jenks before he dies, demons, and casting demon magic. Dealing with Ivy was already hard, but now falling in love with her is just too much for me to handle. It's already hard enough to be around her without lusting her, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid it would damage the relationship we have, so many possibilities on how it would end. If I end up with her for the rest of my life then ill pursue her, but if it ends with her not being with me, then I don't want to. All my life I've been taking risks, and I'm willing to risk it all for one girl. Ivy Tamwood.

I started out my day as usual, wake up, brush my teeth, greet Jenks and his family then make breakfast and a cup of coffee, and research more spells, but lately my morning have been a bit more, interesting... I've been waking up to more and more exotic dreams about Ivy. I've been able to hide my longing for her long enough but now it's just too much to bare. The way she smells, the way her voice and laugh sounds, the way she stares, the smell of her breath when I'm close enough to her, the look she does when she's concentrated, I can't help but stare at her longingly now.

As I was sitting at the island in the kitchen with my cup of coffee and my spells book, I could hear Ivy's door open and her light footsteps to the bathroom, ohh how I longed to wake up next to her beautiful prefect face and falling asleep next to it. I didn't even realize Ivy walk in until she called out my name.

"Rachel?" she said with a hint of concern.

I jumped when I heard her voice "ohh good morning Ivy," I smiled weakly at her hoping she wouldn't be able to figure out what was on my mind.

"Are you okay? I called your name like 5 times"

"Oh sorry, I was just lost in my own thoughts"

"Yea I noticed whats on your mind?" she asked as she crooked her head to the side like a curious little five year old, god how cute she looked.

"Ohh just stuff," I said while trying to hide my blush.

"Oh okay.." she said disappointed with my answer, "So what are you doing today?" she asked

"I don't know yet, you?"

"I don't know either"

It got quiet again. I couldn't help it, I got lost in her eyes. When I realized that I was staring at her I stopped then regained my composure. I heard her chuckle when I did,

"What's so funny huh Ivy?"

She chuckled a bit more, then answered "Ohh nothing just funny how you realized you were staring at me for awhile." She smirked

"Ohh well.. I…"

"It's okay, I can't help but stare at myself too" she smirked at me again causing me to blush. I liked where our relationship was at, we were both comfortable with each other and not worry about her blood lust, which I wouldn't mine giving know that she would touch me, but I wanted more of her, I want her to touch me, hold me, kiss me, tell me she loves me, everything. Before I realized it I started hatching a plan to seduce her.

"Hey Ivy, are you busy tonight?" I asked

"Uhmm nope, why?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have a late dinner, have a girls night, you know since Jenks and his family aren't going to be home."

She smiled and answered "I'd love too" then hopped onto her computer to check her email. Perfect, tonight I'm going to tell Ivy how I really feel about her.

Before I knew it, it was night time; I cooked lasagna, had the wine ready, and picked up something "specia" l for later. As I was getting ready in my room, I heard Ivy come home "Rachel? I'm home!" she yelled, "I'm my room" I answered her. She came in, ohh god how gorgeous and sexy she looked, I would have lunged at her if I didn't grab on to my bed post. Her hair looks soo sliky, smooth and perfect, her white blouse and black leather pants hugged her at the right places. I was getting myself worked up before we even ate dinner. I don't know how im going to last before telling her. I wanted her so bad right now.

"Ready for dinner?" she said smiling

I smiled "Let's eat"

I followed her into the kitchen. I couldn't help but lock my eyes onto her butt, the way it swayed soo seductively. Before I knew it we were in the kitchen. She smiled and as happy at everything I did for her, her eyes fell onto the wine and said "I can't have wine"

I assured her that little won't hurt her, she agreed and I then poured myself and her a glass.

After the small talk, telling each other about our day, I told her I rented us movies and to watch it later, she happily agreed. After dinner, we carried the bottle of wine into the living room and sat on her couch. Ivy went to put the movie in. She bent over giving me a very nice view of her from behind, I downed my wine to calm myself down or Ivy's instinct would find out.

She sat down next to me and said "Are you sure you can handle this scary of a movie?"

"Of course I can! If I can handle demons, I can handle this fake movie" I answered

"Ohhh okaaay, but if you have nightmares, I warned you" she said knowing that I'd be scared.

I knew I would be scared, but it gave me a chance to possibly snuggle up to Ivy. After 40 minutes into the movie, I was shaking of fear, I thought to myself "if I could handle life risking runs and demons and such, why can't I handle this damn movie!" before I knew it, the movie scared me again, this time causing my to jump right next to Ivy.

After that scare I knew it was time to ask Ivy

"Ivy can you put your arms around me?" I whispered to her terrified

She took a deep breath before replying "Rachel I can't…."

"It's okay Ivy, I trust you, please? I'm really scared"

She hesitated, and then eventually put her arms around me. Her scent, touch and breath all against me bombarded my senses, I knew I would be like this but I didn't know it would happen this fast. My breathing started becoming shaky, I was getting worker up, and fast.

"Rachel.." Ivy whispered "Please calm down, I don't want anything to ruin this moment.." before she could say anything else, I crashed my lips on to her hungrily, soon she started kissing my back, her hands moved to my hips pulling me onto her lap, pulling me closer and closer until not even air can get between us. My arms wrapped around her neck and her hands started slowly up and down my spine. I moaned and deepened our kiss, causing her to push down on the couch. Spread my legs for her to get in between them. I threw my head back and shot my hands up her hair and groaned when her hands started slowly moving to my core. "Ivy" I moaned while arching my back up to her when her cold hands traveled up my shirt, the coldness of her hands touching me was ecstasy. She quickly threw off my shirt and threw off hers. She stopped kissing me and went straight to my neck, scraping her fangs against my neck. I groaned when she left, then felt her fangs and wished she would just sink them into me already saving me from this agony. "Wait" she said and tore herself away from me. My eyes shot open at her withdrawal, my eyes locked on to hers, seeing lust mixed with her on eyes and face.

"Rachel, I can't.. its too dangerous," she said and looked away

It took me awhile before I could answer her, but before I could she started moving to pick up her shirt on the floor.

"Wait Ivy," I said

"Rachel we can't do this, we worked hard to get her, I don't want to mess anything up"

"No Ivy, I want this, I want you, I need you, I'm falling in love with you more and more every day, I can't stand it anymore, the way you smell, the way you sound, the way you move so seductively, I can't help it anymore, I want you. Please" I said putting my hand on her face so she would look at me, I can see the pain on her face, I wanted to take it away.

"What if I lose control?..." she said

"You won't, you stopped me right now, you can have control" I said moving closer until I reached her neck. I whispered against it "I trust you" and started kissing her neck and suck on it. I could hear her moan my name and move me slowly down again. I removed myself from her neck when I felt her hands move to my pants getting them off, I threw my head back, bit my lip from the thought of her touch me. I wanted her, needed her so bad. Once she got my pants off, my hands shot to her zipper getting it undone and pulling them off her with haste. She smirked as she eyed me up and down, heading to my neck, breathing on it, she said "You planned this didn't you," she said messing with my bright red lacy bra and thong. "You're a very naughty girl and need to be punished for it" she whispered while kissing my neck. I loved her whispering to me while touch me, I couldn't even respond with all the pleasure she was giving me. She sank her teeth into me taking blood. I arched my body up to her and threw my head back and moaned her name. liking the fresh wound she gave me, she whispered "Naughty Rachel likes her punishment, doesn't she" I nodded while she was going down to my bra, she rips it off my and moves her mouth over my nipples and started sucking on it, while massaging the other one. she went back up to my lips and greedily taking them and kissing them hard, then went back down my cleavage, down to my stomach leaving a trail of kisses. She raised herself to took off my thong and said "You're so wet" using her middle finger stroking me up and down and went down kissing my thighs until she reached my hot, wet core. She inserted her middle finger in and started pumping into me, I started moaning and yelling her name louder when she inserted her ring finger and pumped faster and faster, she removed her fingers and my eyes shot open and looked at her as she started licking me and sucking on me with her eyes locked on me. She stuck her tongue in me, I couldn't take it anymore, I threw my head back and moaned, she stuck her fingers into me and sucking on my clit, I started grinding against her screaming her name, I can feel myself about to cum, right when I cummed, she bit me on my skin next to my pelvis sending me immense pleasure.

After coming back, I started to realize her holding me, I snuggled into the crook of her neck. I looked up at her and said "I love you Ivy," she looked at me and smiled and hugged me closer and said "I love you too Rachel" and held me. Later she carried me to her room, where it was my turn to explore and leave marks on her body.

The next day I saw Jenks and he bursted out laughing when he saw all the bit marks and hickeys Ivy gave me and asked if I had a good dinner, I swatted him away but missed and told him to shut up. He kept teasing me but I ignored him and started remembering every event the event that happened last night, and smiled knowing the risk was worth it, she was worth it, my partner, my best friend, my lover, Ivy, I love her and will keep loving her more and more everyday.


End file.
